Lina Inverse's Deal With Death
by Miyu Niome
Summary: This is the same story only I added more ( my First Fic ) =^-^=
1. Die , I didn't Die .

Lina's deal with death .  
  
  
  
"Fireball!" Yelled the super smart, beautiful sorcerous Lina Inverse . Well thats how she'd describe herself anyway. The fire ball hit four bandits and sent the other five flying. "Ha, that will teach you to mess with Lina Inverse." Gourry watched from behind a tree near by to avoid being hit by the hot ball . " Yo Gourry you can come out now" Yelled Lina. Sighing the blond headed swordsman stepped away from the tree. Gourry slowly walked up to her.  
  
"So where are we going?" asked Gourry. Lina took a minute to reply. Lina shrugged. "I don't know." The continued walking along the dusty path. "Um Lina?" . "What?" She asked turning around. " I think were being followed." Gourry's hand instinctively flew to his sword. Lina looked at him. "Yeah I know" She smiled " it doesn't matter I'll just throw another fireball." For some odd reason Gourry's muscles didn't ease up. They resumed walking. A hour later , thinking that the stalkers got restless (or heard about the firball) Lina and Gourry walked to a near by village . Went to a inn , and got two rooms . Lina and Gourry then went to a Restaurant  
  
near . Ate their fill . ( for Lina that's impossible). And went to sleep . Lina got two minutes of sleep . She had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach . Why was Gourry so tense ? We always encounter bandits . In the next room Gourry stayed awake . He still had the feeling of death . Lina's so overconfident whatever that means .  
  
By morning the two had the worst sleep . Gourry's feeling of death was growing stronger , and Lina's feeling in her stomach slowly evaporated . But reminents hung in the air .  
  
Gourry tried to ignore it, because if he told Lina her reaction to him would be, he's a total wimp.  
  
The continued to walk. Lina still had the feeling she was being watched but her overconfidence demolished her pity and guilt. Lina slowly began to feel that something was about to happen. Just at that moment. Five weird looking bandits jumped from behind the trees and bushes. Lina gave a small laugh. "What do YOU want?" She said with an irritated ring in her voice. " Revenge" The head bandit said. He glared at her but she ignored it. The bandits raised their swords.  
  
" Oh. It's a fight you want " She said not surprised " Then a fight you'll get". Raising her hand above her head she yelled " FLARE ARROW" a golden arrow appeared. The head bandit gave a small smile. Lina shot the arrow toward him.  
  
" SHIELD" He yelled the swords grew a bright yellow. Lines of silver connected them. The a shield barrier appeared. The arrow bounced off and dissolved as soon as it hit the Stoney ground. Lina's face cringed. " How-" Lina knew nothing or anything of a sword that could create such a powerful barrier. Confused she started to use the dragon slave. " Power beyond the taillight" Gourry quickly dashed behind a near rock. "And crimson blood that flows-". The Bandits looked at her. Their face's emotionless. "Buried in the sands of time is where your power glows" . The bandits dug their feet into the groung. "I blege myself to concur all the foes who stand against the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand " Lina looked up " DRAGON SLAVE !"  
  
Lina a little bushed from putting so much power into the Dragon Slave watched a it neared the bandits . The head bandits smile Grew wider . The dragon slave hit The shield . It bounced off hitting Lina in the chest . Gourry's eyes widened . "LINAAA" The sound of his voice echoed through out the Forest . Lina opened her eyes . She watched Gourry run at the bandits . " hey Gourry" she yelled . He didn't look at her . "Gourry" She ran over to him . " hey why aren't you listening to me" She whined . "um- hey!" she put her hand on his shoulder. Her hand passed through him.  
  
"WHAT?" Lina looked at her hand shocked. what just happened ? Lina looked back up at Gourry , who was fighting off the bandits . Lina noticed a small person lying on the ground ten feet away . She neared in Cautiously . Who is that ? Only a few feet away she knew without even looking at its face she could tell , Its MEEEEEEE ? Lina glared at the limp body . Shocked as she watched Gourry fight . I DIED how the hell is this possible ? I'm Lina Inverse , I'm invisible . Lina went over what had just occured . "okay nothing wrong there , or there ... or there " Lina turned her attention back to Gourry who had some how killed the Bandits with 'THE SWORD OF LIGHT' ( Aaaahhhh , oops ) . Gourry was kneeling over Lina . "geat wheres Amlia When you need her" Gourry muttered . " hey" Lina looked down the path . A small girl was yelling at Gourry . Lina squinted at the being run towards Gourry . 'AMELIA!" Lina was surprised to see that maybe Gourry was phycic . Lina thought for a moment . " Naaahhhhhh" .  
  
"Amelia , I was just thinking about you " Gourry said in his stupid tone . Lina rolled her eyes . " well- I heard sombody yell Lina , and here I am " giggled Amelia . Amelia finally realized why Gourry was sitting on the ground . " oh-h" Amelia looked down at Lina's stomach . The clothing was damp and turnin the red shirt to a dark almost purple colour . Amelia pressed her hand down on the damp area . Recited a simple healing spell . The blood soon evaporated .  
  
Lina felt a small tingle on her stomach . She looked down . Nothing was wrong . "hhhmmmmmm" Lina turned her attention back to Amelia and Gourry . " Well wev'e solved the bleeding problem but .." He paused " She's Is STILL NOT BREATHING " . Aelia looked at Gourry with a puzzeled look . I've never seen him act this way befor . He stood up . " do you have a spell that can bring Lina back to life ?" Amelia nodded slightly . She knelt over Lina , Her hands firmly on her chest . She pictured Lina in her mind , Alive . Recited a few words so low not even Gourry could here her.  
  
Lina felt a smal lump in her chest . Looking down once more she saw herself evaporating . Lina held up her hands The slowly flickerd and dissloved . "WHHHATTT?" 


	2. The Forest of Darkness

"this can't be happening" She started to breath heavly . Linas full body dissolved . She awoke a few minutes later with a sereously bad headach . "oow" she whinned . She heard voices around her . But they seemed slurred . " Miss Lina " . Lina shuddered to think that she heard Amelias voice . " Miss Lina" . Lina rolled over slowley . I keep hearing Amelia's name . I'm not dreaming . so that means . " NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Lina screamed . 'Miss Lina , Whats wrong" Asked the Black haired girl . " I- well um ... Had a bad dream" Lina Replide nervously ." oh , good thats it " . Lina looked around the room to see Amelia and Gourry sitting on chairs near her bed . " where am I ?" She gave the two a puzzled look . " your in a hospital " Said a tall lady ,as she walked in .  
  
  
  
Lina looked closer at her . " oh where are my manners , my name is Onia . I'm a nruse here ." She gave lina a warm but creepy smile . " um My name is Lin- Luann"  
  
Gourry and Amelia stared at her with worried eyes Gourry turned to Amelia , And whispered . " do you think she's lost it " Amelia shrugged .Lina kept smileing . After Onia left Lina turned to them " we really shouldn't use our real names " Gourry looked at her puzzled . "wh-" but befor he could finish , Onia was back carrying a small tray with a few pills on it . " Luann I've been asked to give you these " She handed Lina four small oval shaped pills . " please take them ever two days" . Onia left , smiling .  
  
  
  
Lina gazed at the pills in wonder . " Gourry the reason we shouldn't use our real names is , well remeber those bandits . they probably have friends so ..." she let her word hang in the air " you get the idea" . Amelia Looked at her with a understanding look . " so" Amelia started " how did it feel to be dead?". Lina looked at her shocked . " What ? I didn't die " Lina was lying but she had too . She just couldn't tell them .  
  
" do you not remeber what happend " Gourry asked . Lina lied and shook her head no . " All I rember was casting the dragon Salve and getting nocked down .". Amelia filled her in on what had happened .Gourry had told Amelia the minute she got there . And seeing that Gourry was too stupid to remeber it she told Lina from what she knew. " Man all this dying has gotton me hungry is there a inn near by ? " " i don't know , But are you sure you can eat after all of this ?" Amelia asked . " But of couse, I lina inverse can eat anytime " Lina smiled confidently . Amelia and Gourry looked at each other and shrugged .After leaving the Hospital Lina , Gourry and Amelia all walked to the nearest inn , Witch was right beside the Hospital .  
  
  
  
"Lina ?" asked Gourry "Maybe you should take one of those pills now " Lina nodded and asked for a glass of water . Amelia and Gourry wathced her down the pill.  
  
" done" . "so what would you like today Miss er-" Asked the waitress . " Lin- Luann , and I would think ...." After ordering the three sat there quite full , which is rather suprising when is come to Lina and Gourry . After they ate and paid the bill . The three went walking down the dusty road to a forest . They aproched the Forest . A small sign out side the edge read " The forest of Darkness" Lina gazed up " Whats so wierd about this forest ?" Amelia shuddered " I-I-IM not going in there" She whinned Lina looked at her " why ?" Lina Inverse Asked . " because its said that there are beasts in there that can't be beaten by Magic" . Lina glared at her " thats impossible . There no record of anything like that" . Amelia replide " ever wonder why , it because people go in but they don't come out "  
  
  
  
Lina fliped her hair . " Yeah so we got a seceret weapon" The two Looked at her puzzled " Who-what ?" asked Gourry . Lina Smiled " Gourry of couse" Amelia and Gourry Both jumped back . "But Lina-" His voice was uncertain . " Amelia said no magic could be used remeber" . Lina looked at him " What are you saying that... " Lina gave a little laugh " Your a Sorcerer " . Gourry shook his head . And then patted his Sword . " lina have you forgotton I own the Sword of Light" . Oh, hell how could I forget . Speaking of which then were screwed. " OH HELL !" She grabed the two by there Collors ( of there Shirts ) . " COME ON ! " Amelia was ranting and raving , Gourry on the other hand was used to Lina draggiing him in Bad Predicoments . 


	3. Onia's Capture

On the other side of the Forest . Onia and her friends were shopping . When out of no where , a tall man stepped out of a alley way . " huh um can I help you sir ?" Asked Onia Her Golden Brown hair shone in the summer sun . He looked at her a moment " are you nurse Onia?". She nodded " I am , May I help you ?." He nodded "yes you see My father is a very sick man and needs help " . " oh my goodness where is he" Follow me please" . She turned to her friends " I'll be right back , I have to do somthing first"  
  
The nodded and took her stuff . "Bye i'll be back soon" . "okay " they said . She ran after the man " so where is he " The tall man replid " not too far " . He turned around " I'm terribly sorry " . She gave him a puzzled look . She smiled " what for " . He lowerd his head " This " .  
  
  
  
Four men jumpe dout of the shadow in the alley way . " hey what ar-" Befor she could finish A man near her Gaged her with a cloth . " mmmphh mmhhpp " She tried to scream . All that was heard was a few muffles . "sorry lady but this may hurt " A man Next to her kneed her in the stomach . Her eyes slowly closed . Onia heard many people around her . There words Slurred . She felt her hands tied and her feet . Help me sombody please . She fainted .  
  
  
  
She woke up in a soft bed . But her hands and feet were still tied . Afraid that she was raped . She opened her eyes slowly . " So your up " The man who had captured her was now sitting on a chair next to the bed . " What happened ?" Onia had only a minute to realize she had been captured . " WHERE AM I ?" she demanded . He shook his head " I can't tell you that " . He stood up and walked over to a counter . Walked back over to her with a tray . " here you should eat something " . He set the tray on the bed . Walked back over to the counter . Onia looked around and took in her surrondings . The walls where white with a blue tint . The bed was White . Sort of like the sheets in the hospital .  
  
The man came back a few minutes later holding a knife . She was ready to scream when he neared her . She held up her hands to protect her face . The man made a swift cut . The ropes on her hands slid down her arms . " hu- " She looked up at . " eat " he said . " no I'm not hungry" He nodded " okay fine" . He lifted the tray and put it back in its origanal place . " I never did get your name " she said . " My name is Yano " . " and I allredy know your name , Onia right " She nodded , rubbing her arms .  
  
" Why did you capture me anyway?" He looked at her . " well Its something I don't even know " The room seemed to bring out his dark brown eyes . " well can you at least tell me where we are" He shook his head . " nope can't say " . She rolled eyes . " But do you remeber the pills you gave that girl" She nodded yes. "Well those pill have a deactivating substance , Mainly for magic . If that girl takes all the pills her sorcery will be useless " . She stared at him with a horrifid look " but her name was Luann" She said nervously . " I figured she would use a fake name but her real name happens to be ... LINA INVERSE " . Onia looked at him " Who ? " ."Never mind" he said .  
  
Onia sat up . and swung her legs over the bedside . "so what do you do all day ?" she asked . " capture innocent Girls and hold them hostage?" She gave a little laugh . " No actually we don't . You see I'm in a gang of Bandits and most of the time we steal treasue not girls . But we had a different mission this time . " . " Oh " she said . " So tell me about thes Luna Invern " . " It s Lina Inverse , Well lets just say were old friends" he gave a small snicker . " Oh then If you such good friends why did you give her the pills ? 


	4. The Pill takes it Tole

Lina , Gourry and Amelia walked deeper into the Forest of Darkness . Amelia was freaking out . " mmmmmmmmmm" she whinned . Linasteped on a dry twig . SNAP! "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Amelia screamed . " Amelia its just me " . " oh , Miss Lina please don't scare me like that ". SNAP! " AHHHH" Gourry looked at them " oops"  
  
  
  
" um Lina didn't we pass that rock twice " Gourry asked pointing to a grey rock with moss growing on it . " Does it have moss on it " Asked Lina . " Yes " Answered Gourry . " Well then yes we have " Lina said Calmly. " So what d-d-oo we d-d-oo " Asked Amelia . " Well We could cast a spell lika' levtation spell and see where we are going . Okay ." Amelia nodded . " LEVITATION!" the two screamed Lina grabed Gourry by the arm . Lina , Amelia And Gourry Flew above the trees .  
  
  
  
" Hey where not that far from the end of the forest " . She looked down at Gourry . " well just fly out of here . K " The two nodded . They flew near the edge of the forest . When they where about 1 Kilometer away . Lina suddenly felt faint . Her vision became slurred . Gourry looked up noticing her tierdness "Lin- " She let go of him . " LLLIIINNNAAA!" He plumited to the ground . Lina lost consiouness and started to fall . Whats happening to me .  
  
Amalia Heard Gourry yelling at Lina . She saw two figures falling to the ground . Then As they were falling a bird flew under the two . Lina and Gourry both landed on the Giant Bird . " Miss Lina , Mr Gourry " Amelia looked puzzled .  
  
  
  
On the bird Lina Lied Unconsous , Gourry was slowley wakeing up . " Lina , Lina" Gourry walked over the feathers to Lina . He felt her head and to his surprise it was burning hot . He pulled away quickly . A tear rolled down her cheek . her Eyes Suddenly shot open " What Happend ?" She asked Gourry . " YOU DON'T REMEBER? " . She gave him a angry look " I wouldn't have asked you if I knew " . "Well we fell" Lina looked at her sourrondings . " Feathers What and whats with the Sky so close?"  
  
Gourry looked at her a moment . " Well when we fell we landed on a bird , I guess"  
  
" well I want off . I think I'm getting Wipfalsh " . Gourry Said finally " How do we do that ?"  
  
"SSKKKKWWAAACCKKKK!!!!!!!!!" . The bird landed on the ground out side the Forest Of Darkness . " Well were on the ground " Said Lina .They sarted to walk .When they reatched the tail of the bird . Gourry looked at her . Lina Got a Mysteriouse look in her eye " You don't really think that I'm going to slide down that do you " Gourry pointed to the tail . " Yeah If you got a better I dea i'd like to hear it"  
  
" well " Gourry Began But befor he finished Lina was already down on the ground below . " HEY GOURRY JUMP" She yelled up to him . He Shurgged and jump off the tall bird onto its tail feathers . He landed on his behind ,beside Lina who had gracefully landed on her feet .  
  
" SOOOOOO where do you think Amelia is ?" Lina Asked Gourry . " I don't know maybe you should use Rei Wing this time instead of Levitation" . Lina looked at Gourry . " Um yeah sure" She said with a sheepish look .  
  
On the otherside or sry above the Forest , Amelia was looking for Gourry and Lina "MISS LINA ? MR GOURRY? " She hovered over to where the bird was . " hmmmmm I lost them or they lost me Or ...." . Amelia looked over the lege of a cliff near by . " MISSSS LLLIIINNNAA ? MR GOURRRYYY?" ...... hmmmm They dissapeared . and where did that bird go?  
  
" Amelia , AMELIA " Yelled Gourry and Lina . " This is just great" said Lina slapping her fore head . " What do you mean Great" Gourry asked . Lina gave him a stupid look " I was being sarcastic" 


	5. Onia's power ( Hmmm)

"I gave her the pills so she wouldn't enterfere with our plans " The tall man told Onia . " but you ... how could she ?" Onia shot back . Yano Looked at her with such sereous eyes she shuddered . " lina Inverse , to all bandits she's a death wish , its said that if a bandit gang were to kill Lina Inverse its said the power she posses is theres ."  
  
" yeah but when she came to the hospital , she had two other people with her" Onia looked at him . " are you sure there was only two" He asked her Onia thought a moment . " yeah a really tall guy with long blond hair and The other one was a short , black hair clumsy one . " . Yano thought a moment .Hmmmm Gourry Gabriev And Amelia . hmmmm I wonder where Zel is . Yano Laughed a little .  
  
  
  
" What is so funny ?" Asked Onia . He looked at her in surprise . " oh nothing" He said irritated . " so what day is it since I've been out side" Onia asked . He didn't reply " Hello?" She asked . Yano mumbled something under his breath and walked out the door .  
  
" um- Hey " Onia yelled as the door slammed shut . Onia heard a small locking sound . Hell ,why did they lock it ? Her hand were still untied .  
  
She unfasened the rope that bond her feet . Walked over to the door and pressed her ear against it . Hhmmm , huh voices .  
  
She looked through the key hole . She saw Yano talking to one of the former Attackers .  
  
" I don't think we should kill her " Yano said to the man .  
  
" Wel orders are orders , If she doesn't say any thing About Lina ... She toast " The man turned and walked away .  
  
Yano looked at the door . Onia stood up . as Yano opened the door , "I'm sorry but you have to get some sleep" He slammed the door shut as she stepped forward The small clicking sound was swallowed up but huge footsteps .  
  
Onia rolled her eyes . Great , Trolls . But how many of them . She bent down again and looked through the key hole . From what I can see ... 1...2...3...5 . Hmmmm . I can take them .  
  
She stood up . She pulled her hands closer together . Muttered something under her breath then a small ball of energy showed up in her hands . She lifted her head . And smiled a small evil smile . " FIREBALL!" The ball shot from her hands directly at the door .  
  
The sound of creaking wood was unbearible . The door shattered . Wood flew every where . "GGGRRROOOWWWFFFLLL" the trolls peared in shocked . Onia Smiled again . " FLAREARROW!" A golden arrow apeard . " HHHHHYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Onia shot the arrows hitting most of the trolls . Oh . last shot . hmm the biggest one is left . " Power beyond the twillight , and crimson blood that floow . buried in the sands of time is where your power grows . I blege myself to concer all the foes who stand against the mighty gift besode in my unworthey hand " She paused collecting power . " DRAGON SLAVE!" 


	6. Onia and Lina Meet .

Dear Reader :  
  
I'll have you know that there is a soon to be comming chapter called Onia and Lina finally meet . Or I might change it . So I whant your Feedback . Should I change is . Oh I also will be having another Character so I NEED names Badly . And Onia was a Name I got fron Lina's name . Lina and Onia . Well I also need a last name for Onia . Son please E- mail me at rubina_13@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Thanks :  
  
Miyu Niome  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lina used her rie wing " Rie Wing ! " She flew up . " Amelia " . Lina caught sight of a little Person hovering in the air . " Amel- " . A little Person flew up from under her " Miss Lina " Lina looked down to see Amelia hovering below her .  
  
Confused Lina looked back at the Person she saw . It was gone . Hmm that was wierd I know that Amelia can't Fly that fast .  
  
" Miss Lina , Hurry up ." Lina looked down at Amelia and Gourry who were standing on the ground .  
  
Looking up at her . " um- sure hang on " . Lina looked back at the figure who appreard to be gone .  
  
Lina flew down to them . Amelia gabbed on to Gourry about how she had looked for them .  
  
Lina's mind was else were . I wonder what that was . and Why have I bee loseing energy so fast . I'm not doing any thing different . Lina thought for a long time . Then a though dawaned on her . Those Pills .  
  
Lina reached into the invisible Pocket in her Cape . She pulled out a small bag with Four small pills in it . Hmmm I wonder what in these . I can't figure it out here .  
  
Amelia spoke up . " Theres a small town near here , should we stop and rest there ?" Lina looked at the sky which was darkening fast . " Yeah sure , We should " I can also find out whats in the pills .  
  
They walked to the small town . There at the inn , Lina sat down and took out one of the pills . She broke it in half . Hmmm . that seemes normal and that but what is this stuff .  
  
Little blue dots scattered the table . Lina recited a simple spell in her head . The The Blue dots glowed a small green . Why would somebody want to poison Me . Lina thought . Just then there was a small knock on her door . She stood up slowley and opened to see Onia " nice to see you again " She smiled " Lina" .  
  
Lina looked at her shocked . " I had some run in with a binch of bandits . And I casted a few spel-" . Lina stood there frozen " You Casted Spells? " . Onia nodded .  
  
Lina grabbed Onia and pulled her into the room . " I came to tell you ,no Warn you " She said in a sereous tone . " don't take anymore of those pills . "  
  
This was the answer Lina had been waiting for . " what do they do ?" . Onia looked at her a moment berfor repliying . " They make your magic dissapear " . Lina Fell over . " WWWHHAATTTT?" She looked at Onia . " I had one Though" Onia shook her head that shouldn't do much .  
  
" But try to keep your spell power to a minimum" Onia Warned Lina . 


End file.
